1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tray in which a thin plate shaped body represented by an optical disk can be set, and in particular, to a tray having a plate shape which can be transmitted in a recording device represented by a printer.
2. Related Art
There is an ink jet printer constituted so as to be able to perform recording on a label surface of a medium to be recorded such as an optical disc as a thin plate shaped body represented by a CD-R, DVD, or the like by directly ejecting an ink drop among ink jet printers as examples of recording devices. In such an ink jet printer, a thin plate shaped body such as an optical disc is generally set in a tray having a plate shape, transported in a transport pathway in the ink jet printer in the state where set in the tray, thereby recording is performed on the label surface.
A concave portion in which a thin plate shaped body such as an optical disc can be set is formed in a tray main body having a plate shape which can be nipped by a driving roller and a driven roller. A fitting convex portion that fits in a fitting hole formed in a thin plate shaped body such as an optical disc is formed in the concave portion. Further, a plurality of elastic pieces that elastically make contact with an inner edge of the fitting hole formed in the thin plate shaped body are formed at an outer edge of the fitting convex portion. The thin plate shaped body is to be held by elastic forces of the elastic pieces. A conventional technique of the elastic pieces is disclosed in, for example, JP-UM-A-6-42775 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), JP-A-2001-2173 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2), and Japanese Patent No. 3099296 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3).
When the fitting convex portion and the elastic pieces are formed in a tray to be transported in a transport pathway in the printer by a driving roller and a driven roller, an inherent technical problem as described below occurs. The problem does not occur in the case where the fitting convex portion and the elastic pieces are formed in a case or the like for merely storing a disc as shown in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
That is, when the elastic piece formed in the fitting convex portion passes through the driven roller, there is a fear that the elastic piece is pressed by the driven roller, and as a result, the state of the thin plate shaped body held by the elastic piece is unlocked by the driven roller and the thin plate shaped body such as an optical disc is disengaged from the fitting convex portion. Then, when the thin plate shaped body such as an optical disc is disengaged from the fitting convex portion, there is a fear that an intended recording result can not be obtained due to a large misalignment of a recording position and the thin plate shaped body is hung up by an element in the vicinity of the transport pathway to damage the device.